Broken Memories
Broken Memories (Memorias Rotas) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Cuenta el pasado de Dave y presenta a Tsuki, una quimera que practica magia y porta unas piedras con poderes. Sinopsis El episodio comienza en casa de Dave, donde este, Dawn, Mellow y Bitly están recogiendo cosas, pero Dawn encuentra una foto donde aparece Dave (Con su aspecto anterior) al lado de una marmota hembra de color morado y cabello rubio. Dave ve la foto y le dice a Dawn que la marmota morada era su hermana. Bitly dice que es muy bella, para que Dave adquiera un aspecto sombrio. Dawn le pregunta que le pasa y él les dice que su hermana murió. Dave decide contarles lo que pasó para ser lo que es ahora. El recuerdo empieza con un grupo de niños (Uno de ellos Dave) jugando para llegar unos hombres y se los llevan, en ese momento Dave detiene el tiempo en la zona donde está uno de los niños, evitando que caiga a un rio, haciendo que uno de los hombres se interese en él, pero Nutley corta a Dave diciendole que el hombre que nombra le recuerda a su abuelo. Dave lo ignora y sigue contando. Cuando están en el laboratorio, los científicos se llevan a los dos amigos de Dave (Un par de lobos que son hermanos, el primero de color azul y la segunda de color verde, y con cabello negro) y experimentan con ellos (Al chico le cosen un gorro de arlequin, le ponen ropa de arlequin y le arrancan un ojo y a la chica le cosen muchos brazos), pero mueren. Inmediatamente cogen a más niños y experimentan con ellos (Entre ellos a la hermana de Dave, a quien le ponen piel de gato en la cara y unos tentáculos negros, además de ponerle un vestido), pero mueren tambien, a excepción de una (Quien se parece a Bloddy), así que prueban con Dave. Un rato después, Dave ya es como es ahora, cuando ve que unos hombres del ejercito matan a los científicos. Después de la masacre, se llevan a Dave y la otra niña para intentar sacarles los injertos,pero no pueden y lo único que logran es evitar que se desangren. Finaliza la historia, para verse a los invitados (Bonnie, Swallon y Nutley) llorando de lo triste que es la historia de Dave, cuando entra Tsuki y les pide a los invitados que se vayan, para seguir recogiendo junto con Dave, Dawn, Mellow y Bitly. El episodio finaliza con tres sombras encapuchadas (Dos de ellas parecidas a los amigos de Dave y la tercera parecida a la hermana de Dave) mirando hacia la casa de Dave y la tercera sombra diciendo "¿Eres tú, hermano?" mientras un símbolo con forma de sol amarillo aparece encima de su cabeza. Moraleja "When life presents you a thousand reasons to mourn, show him that you have a thousand and one reasons to laugh." (Cuando la vida te presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dave (Protagonista) * Tsuki * Dawn "Wood" * Mellow * Bitly * Bonnie * Swallon * Nutley * Científicos (Historia de Dave (Antagonistas)) Personajes Menores * Bon Bon * Bonnibel * Amigos de Dave (Historia de Dave) * Hermana de Dave (Historia de Dave) * Militares (Historia de Dave) * Médicos (Historia de Dave) Muertes * La hermana de Dave, los amigos de Dave y varios niños: Mueren por culpa de los experimentos. * Científicos: Son acribillados por los militares. Heridas * Dave y una niña: Acaban con varias partes de otros animales en sus cuerpos por culpa de los experimentos. Carta de Título * Se ve la foto de Dave con su hermana, en la cual en la zona donde se encuentra su hermana, el cristal está roto. También se ven las gafas de Dave con los cristales rotos y una de las gemas de Tsuki (La gema Chronos). * El título está formado por cristales rotos. * Es una de las veces en la que el título está abajo. Errores # Al principio del episodio, los ojos de Dawn son normales. # En la foto de Dave con su hermana, el color de Dave cambia de rojo a naranja durante un milisegundo. # El amigo de Dave aparece de color verde durante un momento. # La amiga de Dave tiene la sangre marrón. # Cuando Dave ve que los militares matan a los Científicos, no tiene los engranajes en sus gafas. # Tsuki aparece como protagonista, pero solo aparece al final del episodio. Censura * En Latinoamérica y Alemania se censuran varias escenas de las experimentaciones. Curiosidades * En este episodio se ve por primera vez (Visiblemente) los poderes de controlar el tiempo de Dave. ** Además, se descubre que cuando usa sus poderes, le aparece un simbolo con la forma de un engranaje rojo encima de su cabeza. * Es la segunda vez que Dave aparece sin su máscara la mayor parte del episodio (Solo lleva la máscara cuando cuenta la parte cuando ve a los militares matando a los Científicos). *Cuando están a punto de coger a los amigos de Dave para experimentar con ellos, se ve de refilón a uno de los cientificos llevando una carpeta con una foto de Dave, donde está escrito "David Elizabeth Strider". **Este es posiblemente el nombre completo de Dave. *En este episodio Dave tiene una voz distinta, ya que su actor de voz estaba enfermo. **Además, es la segunda vez que le cambian la voz, siendo la primera en Many Responsibilities. * Al final del episodio parece que los amigos y la hermana de Dave sobrevivieron. Siendo uno de los personajes a quienes se creían muertos, pero que no lo estaban. ** Además los amigos y la hermana de Dave están inspirados en las versiones "Heinoustuck" de John Egbert (Amigo), Jade Harley (Amiga) y Rose Lalonde (Hermana) de "Homestuck". Es posible que estos personajes se llamen así. * La razón por la cual en la carta de título aparece la gema Chronos, tiene dos significados (El début de Tsuki y los poderes de Dave). *Si se ve bien, al principio se ve una foto de una marmota macho desconocido en el escritorio de Dave. **Esa foto comenzó a generar teorías sobre quién era ese personaje entre los fans hasta el episodio Heart over Time, donde se descubrió que era Dirk, el hermano de Dave. * Bon Bon aparece cuando Dave comienza a contar su historia, detrás de una de las ventanas. * Bonnibel aparece al final del episodio (Cuando Dave acaba de contar la historia), en la misma ventana donde estaba Bon Bon. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Quinta Temporada